Miniaturized radio frequency transceivers have been used for many different types of applications. Miniaturized radio frequency transceivers may be used to provide a radio beacon to signal for assistance. For example, firefighters who battle dangerous fires may be provided with miniaturized radio frequency transceivers to provide location information. The small size and weight of a miniaturized radio frequency transceiver makes it practical for a firefighter to carry the transceiver on his or her person during firefighting operations.
Miniaturized radio frequency transceivers have also been used to provide emergency radio beacons for elderly persons. For example, a miniaturized radio frequency transceiver may be placed on an elderly person who suffers from cognitive disability due to Alzheimer's disease or other similar ailments. The transceiver can send a radio beacon that constantly reports the elderly person's location. Miniaturized radio frequency transceivers are further useful in military applications. Military personnel who may be subject to capture by an enemy may be provided with a miniaturized radio frequency transceiver that would be difficult for the enemy to detect. In addition, miniaturized radio frequency transceivers may be used in portable radio wireless networks. For most wireless operation, a miniature radio frequency transceiver often must have its own energy source.
Manufacturing a miniaturized radio frequency transceiver presents many technical challenges.